Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a PCB that has a surface treatment performed on pads thereof using aluminum and a semiconductor package.
As electronic components have become large-scale, various surface treatment technologies of a printed circuit board (PCB) have been developed. A metal plating technology is used to treat a surface of a PCB. In addition, due to consumer demand, electronic systems now have high-performance functions and smaller sizes, which leads to an increase in the number of connection terminals connected to a PCB included in an electronic system and a reduction in intervals and sizes of the connection terminals. A total area of the PCB can be reduced by reducing the intervals and sizes of the connection terminals. Accordingly, processes, such as tenting, a semi additive process (SAP), and a modified semi-additive process (MSAP), have been studied.